ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bubblesplosion/Sadie's Backstory
A vast, endless void. Only that. Nothing else to be seen by anything. Until it wasn't just the void. No, it was more than the void, it was the thing known as matter, but the only type of matter was the absence of it. What you would call... dark matter. Out of this, many eras before the atom was ever created, lord Gan was formed. He played an important role... but sadly, the almighty lord did not get any credit for it. Gan... "created" two more beings. One... the titular three little balls that feed on fear... and the other... a "turtle," as you would call it. Much older than the universe it is now, being over 20 billion terra-solar revolutions old. Back then, however, it was only young. The turtle... it got... sick. Oh, the infamous deadlights had this planned all along... without consent of Gan... they forced Maturin to regurgitate. And... out came the Macroverse... but wait. Once Maturin thought he was done... the deadlights... they played a game. More... they forced Maturin to come out with more. And... from the gigantic turtle's mouth... came a small, orange cat. The cat floated through space... encountering a peculiar planet. The planet was orange, with creamy white stripes, and a huge red dot that seemed to... move. Unfortunately for the cat, she was being pulled in by the immense gravitational force of the planet and was headed straight towards the dot. Crash! ''The female feline landed on... "Zeus." The cat explored the surface, her feet able to solidify the giant mass she was standing on, without trying. It was an empty space, but so full at the same time. Just like with human emotions, volume can be "full of emptiness" as well. The cat could see the dark matter, which reacted with her presence very violently. It crackled and sizzled, somehow seeming afraid of her. It was peculiar that no force of nature was attacking the cat... since it was a being, like any other. Maybe... something was afraid. Just like that, a switch seemed to be flipped by lord Gan. The cat sensed it. A gust of red wind blew her off her feet, and the cat started flying through the air. The cat tried to hold on the ground... but the winds were too strong. She decided to find another way. Not knowing her strength, she brought up a paw to try and break into the ground. Up... and... ''BOOOOOM!! ''Jupiter was shattered into pieces by the small creature. The cat clung onto one of the chunks of Jupiter, and it was headed straight towards Terra. Once the "meteorite" crashed, steam began to rise into the air. It seemed that the chunk of Jupiter had some water in it. The cat stood on the massive chunk of Jupiter triumphantly and stared at it. Maybe... staring at something for too long doesn't only break your focus. ''Crack! Chip! Creeeeak! ''The piece of Jupiter was starting to fall apart, it was weakening. One final moment of eye contact with the piece of Jupiter and the chunk broke apart into a million pieces. Now the cat was sitting on a mound of pebbles, alone, listening to the sounds of steam fizzling in the air. One 1140th of a Terra rotation passed. Two. Three. The cat was starting to get annoyed at the absence of motion. If only time would speed up for her... '''land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death, land, water, life, death...' Avoiding the linear flow of time and instead deciding to hop between periods, the cat was now in the middle of a forest. A brightly colored one, with glowing pink trees and shiny green grass... until there were noises behind the cat. The colors weren't so bright anymore. Humongous red masses surrounded the cat. She just stood there, getting attacked by the monsters. The cat was unscratched. More fists came at it, but it did not flinch. It was like punching a chunk of demonite. Suddenly, the red masses began to divide... more of them. However, they weren't attacking anymore. The red monsters fell to the ground. Dead. A boy with black hair and eyes approached the feline. He picked it up and patted it. "Aww, kitty cat!" The boy said in English. The cat sneezed. She meowed, like a Terra cat, and released a surge of magical energy more powerful than anything known to the universe. The boy trembled but disregarded the cat's power. He ran off, carrying the cat to a red-haired girl. She was just as excited to meet the cat as the boy. Little did those ignorant beings know, those puny entities... Gan watched upon them all. And yes... Maturin... and... "IT." When one door closes, another one opens. A new adventure began... once another one ended. And the lord will always be watching. Category:Blog posts